


Bees in Bed: Blake's Terrors

by Kiiratam



Series: Bees in Bed [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake has PTSD, Canon Compliant, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Blake is having a rough night.Takes place between Volumes 1 and 2. (My BMBLB fic index)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bees in Bed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482350
Comments: 20
Kudos: 121





	Bees in Bed: Blake's Terrors

_Just breathe._ Blake told herself. _Tell them._ She dashed ahead, to the rest of team RWBY. Yang was on point, Ruby on the left corner of the diamond, Weiss on the right.

  
"We're being followed." Blake said, as quietly as she could.

Everyone had heard her, nodding or flashing an affirmative, even if Ruby was the only one who looked at her. "What? Grimm?"

  
Blake shook her head. "Worse. White Fang." Him. Stalking them through the forest of Forever Fall.

  
"Cowards." Weiss said. Blake knew that it wasn't aimed at her.

  
_No, I ran away from the cowards. Too skittish for the cowards. Too pathetic for even their ranks._

  
Ruby nodded. "How many?"

  
Him. **HIM**. "...One."

  
"Oh. " Ruby smiled widely at her. "You can handle one, can't you?"

  
" I-" _-can't. Not him. I'm just a whipped dog. I can't. Please, no. I can't._

  
"She's got it, Ruby." Yang looked over her shoulder, wearing a sister to Ruby's smile. "Don't you trust Blake?"

  
"Yang, it's-" _My ex. My abuser. My jailer. My old master. My love._

  
_No no no! Don't let him in again!_

  
"Well, **I** think Blake should be able to handle this White Fang. The Faunus need to clean up their own messes, just like the rest of us." On Weiss, that same smile. But on her, it just looked. .. wrong. Weiss didn't smile that much. Even at Pyrrha, or when she showed up the rest of the class. It twisted her whole face, her soul.

  
"Come on, Blake." Ruby turned to face her. "Don't waste our time."

  
"Yeah, Blake." Yang spun around, offering her back to the woods. "My time's valuable, and you're just wasting it right now."

  
"Go on, Blake. We'll watch. About time you pulled your own weight." Weiss said it in the friendliest way. Sugar-coating the stiletto.

  
Blake looked between the faces of her friends. ...The closest thing she had to friends. Who were just going to stand and watch her be destroyed. Broken back down into the obedient little pet she'd been. All with those damn smiles on their faces!

  
"Yang, Yang... please. I need-"

  
"-To get your stupid butt in gear! Can't you tell I'm getting tired of waiting?!" Yang mimed twisting the accelerator of Bumblebee. "We're burning daylight, you dumb pussy!"

  
Blake swallowed. _Tears later. Don't let them see you hurt._ She spun around to face the path they'd taken. Turning her back on her friends. ...Even with all this, they were still the closest thing she'd ever had to real friends. More than she deserved. Better than she could have ever hoped for herself. She had to try to do what they asked.

  
She could do it. Blake had won once.

  
_You ran away. You didn't win anything. You just ran._

  
"Lie to yourself, my love. Tell yourself how you 'beat' me. It's the closest you're ever going to get."

  
HE was already here. Outside of the trees, pacing forward, hand on Wilt. 

  
"I... Stop right there!" Gambol Shroud was in her hands. Wavering, shaking. She couldn't even keep the edges steady. Her cuts would be jagged, sloppy. HE liked it when she was scared when she fought. On the edge of panic, her slashes jerking back and forth. HE'd made her look at the wounds she left when she was like this. Horrible, ragged gashes. Not neat, efficient, precise. Wounds that bled, hurt. Didn't kill. HE loved it. Told her that HE was proud of her. That HE loved her, her willingness to make the humans suffer. And then HE'd...

  
"Don't you miss me, beloved? Don't you long for my embrace? I'll take you back. I'll _always_ take you back. I'm the **only one** who will."

  
From behind her came Yang's voice. "Aren't you _done_ already? Just cut his throat and come _on_, Blake."

  
"She doesn't love you. Who could? I made you **mine**. Who would want a used-up rag like you?"

  
"Yeah, yeah, you're a slutty Faunus. What do you want, a medal? Come _on_, already. Woman up and dump him again. Then slut your way back over to me. While we're _young_, damnit."

  
"Blake."

  
"Blake!"

  
"BLAKE!"

* * *

Her eyes snapped open, glaring at Yang. Hating her. _Don't call me that! That's not who I am! What I am!_

  
Yang flinched, letting go of her hand. She sat back onto the floor. Next to their bed. And the bookshelf. In Team RWBY's room. At Beacon. "Blake?"

  
_No, no! Real Yang! Not my nightmare. Yang. She woke me up. Didn't you hear what she said? What she called me? She doesn't love me. Don't actually care at all. **She's** the slut. She just wants you because she can smell her own kind. _

  
_Not true! It's not! Yang helps me! She cares!_

  
_Yeah, right. What do you **possibly** have to offer Yang? You only have one skillset apart from fighting. That's why she spends time with you. She just wants to get into your pants._

  
_No! She doesn't know that side of me._

  
_Oh, that's right. Because you're a slut **and** a liar._

  
Yang wrapped her arms around her knees. "Do you need anything, Blake? Water? Stuffed animal?"

  
_Don't pretend you care!_

  
_I'm broken. I'm not worth it. Don't hurt yourself trying to pick up my pieces._

  
"...I can just let you be alone, if you want."

  
Blake couldn't see, through the tears clouding her eyes. _Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._ She shook her head 'no.'

  
"All right. I'll be here, then."

  
_I can't keep doing this to her. She deserves better._ The tears were flowing freer now, sluicing away some of the poison in her mind. Blake managed to hold out her hand again. In Yang's direction.

  
"I'm here." Yang's strong, calloused hands, squeezing hers. "You're safe."

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out. I'm safe._

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out. Yang's safe._

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out. I'm not okay._


End file.
